


On Takaoka

by CheshireGrins



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireGrins/pseuds/CheshireGrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is very used to people like Takaoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Takaoka

**Author's Note:**

> uuuhm, enjoy!

Nagisa is used to the brutality of a person with two faces. He knows it the moment Takaoka walks down the steps into the field, arms burdened with cake and sweet boxes, knows it the moment his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

If he were asked later on how, exactly, he could tell, he would just point to the smile. But if this hypothetical person were to urge him for more information, he'd point to the too wide eyes, the way he carries himself with his hands always on his hips, the way that people stand when they expect to be followed. It's also in the way he gets too close to him in the first time when he asserts he's going to be "the father" like he expects that up until this point, you had no such thing (which isn't exactly untrue for nearly half of the class, if not for himself.) And then there's the way he touches the students, and doesn't that sound wrong. But no, it's in the way he pats backs too hard, too forcefully, like he wants to beat the competence into you.

Nagisa's on the edge the entire time. He skirts the limits and only slips when he sees the ridiculous and backbreaking schedule Takaoka hands out to the class. He waits and doesn't say anything because he knows how quickly a smile sweet as the cake can turn just as quickly into a knife to slice yourself on. But then. _But then_ :

Takaoka takes the same leg he used to kick a soccer ball around to entertain the students and rams it into the stomach of Maehara.

Then Takaoka turns to the class and smiles, talks about how easily replaceable they are, and for a moment Nagisa almost feels dizzy when he sees the image of his mother in one of her bad moods superimposed upon the smiling visage of what is clearly a monster. But his mother. His mother is not like this, not at all (he forgets the times she grips his chin and forces his eyes to hers, the way sometimes she'll grip his hair a little too tight.)

His vision turns blurry and red and even worse when Kanzaki is thrown away, literally, after standing up for herself. Nagisa feels short of breath, his lungs contracted too tight and yet his rib cage too small. It's like the times when he walks home or is _at_  home and it's just:

_she her she she her herself she she she._

Kanzaki is strong. But Nagisa has experience of dealing with a person like this, and he doesn't want any of his friends (all who never say a bad word about his hair or him) to go up against the man whose hands are large enough to wrap around necks and whose legs look like tree trunks. This is why Nagisa takes the knife: no one else should have to.

 

_end._


End file.
